


Snow Globe

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: After their daughter is born, Mulder and Scully receive an unexpected gift.  Post-season 11.





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

Mulder was out getting food.  Scully was asleep.  If Susanna saw anything, she’s not talking.

 Scully’s drowsing when Mulder comes back into the hospital room, but she stirs and sits up as he approaches the bed.  “Hi,” she says, smiling.

“Hi,” he says, leaning down and kissing her quickly.  He puts the food down on the table and waves at Susanna, who’s lying in her bassinet; she yawns, and like everything about her it’s a marvel.  “I got your sandwich.”

“Thanks.”

“And these.”  He holds out the flowers—they’re morning glories, which is apparently the birth flower for September, according to the guy in the store.  He doesn’t know much about that, but they’re pretty, anyway, a light shade of blue.  The same as Susanna’s eyes.

“They’re beautiful,” Scully says.  “Thank you.”  She buries her nose in them and inhales deeply, then hands them back to him.  “Would you put them next to the window for me?”

“Of course,” he says, carrying them over.  It’s then that he notices something on the windowsill.  He sets the flowers down, then bends over and picks it up.  “Hey, Scully, what’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“This.”  He carries it over to her bedside.  It’s a snow globe, a small one.  The scene inside is a house with trees around it, tiny little people standing on the porch, a tinier kid sitting on a swing.  He turns it around; there’s no location stamped on the base.  “It wasn’t here before I went out, was it?”

“No.”  She shakes her head and holds out her hand.  “Let me see?” she asks, and he places the snow globe there, watches her turn it around and study it too.  “Do you think…?” she finally asks, and then she cuts herself off.  He thinks she’s afraid to say what she thinks.  He doesn’t blame her; he’s afraid himself.

But they can’t let that consume them.  Not now, not today.  “It could be,” he says.  “You didn’t…see anything?  Hear anything?”

Scully shakes her head.  “I was asleep,” she says, wistfully, and then she gives the globe a careful shake.  The snow swirls inside.  “If it was, though,” she says.  “If it was him.  If it was…if it was William.”  She’s looking down at the globe in her hands.  “That means he’s out there somewhere.”

Mulder’s heart lifts when she says the words, when he sees her smiling.  He smiles too.  “I think it must have been,” he says.  “Who else would leave us this?”  She nods as she sets the snow globe down on the table and picks up her sandwich.

Mulder picks up Susanna from the bassinet, nestling her against his shoulder.  She fits there, just right: this is meant to be, this chance for them.  “Look, baby girl,” he says, nodding towards the snow globe.  “Look what your brother brought us.  Because you’re here today.”  Maybe if he says the words to her, that will make them true. 

“Everyone’s so happy that you’re here,” Scully adds.  She reaches towards them and gently touches the wispy brown hair on Susanna’s head. 

Susanna blinks up at them, and Mulder makes sure he has a good grip on her with one hand before picking up the snow globe with the other.  “See?” he says, giving it a shake, close enough for her to focus her eyes.

Her eyes are big, and like her mother’s, and so intent, so alert as they watch the snow falling down. 


End file.
